


Mekakucity Records

by MajoMagica



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Gangs, Gangs vs Mad Science, Gen, Mad Science, What-If, characters referred to with numbers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMagica/pseuds/MajoMagica
Summary: "We're the Blindfold Gang," recited the leader, "an organization created in order to fight the scientists who created The Dome and who are responsible for the creation of eye abilities."Based off early fan-theories for Kagerou Project.  What if canon was only based off of what we thought before Children Record came out?





	

Kido sat in place atop a nearby building, peering over the side at the target. She gripped the phone in her hand tightly. "Two, I said, do you copy?"

His voice crackled through the speaker, "Roger, leader."

She smiled slightly as Three came into view from the building's windows. He was immediately identifiable to her, even when disguised, and Four was behind him.

Kido's brow creased. "A little slower, Four. Thaaat's it. Act like you own the place."

Four nodded slightly, enough that nobody who wasn't looking for it wouldn't see. The goods were safe in her bag.

Four and Three walked out the front door and down a block to where the getaway car was waiting for them with Two and Six, safely out of Kido's sight.

As Kido closed the voice app, a blue haired girl appeared on the screen. "Looks like another successful mission, huh, Master?"

Kido grinned and started collecting the remains of her stakeout on the roof. "Went off without a hitch."

Kido walked down the stairs back into the building and disappeared into the night.

\--

Momo just wanted a day to herself, really she did. This was her first weekend off from being an idol in weeks and her nose had really been to the grindstone. She walked down a sidestreet, wary of people every time she came to a cross-street. She shivered. The wind was strong today and she was only wearing a short-sleeved shirt with a hood.

It really wasn't fair, she mused, for people to rush her every time she appeared in public.

The alley was getting wider and wider, but Momo had yet to notice, lost in thought. Eventually, it opened up into a square. Momo thought about going back the way she came but decided instead she couldn't turn back now and would cross the river of people.

She was halfway through when the wind blew back her hood, leaving her exposed in the middle of the crowd. Immediately a clammer formed around her.

"Crap," thought Momo, and started booking it. With desperation, she looked into every building she passed for somewhere to hide. She passed countless shops and houses before she found a building with no windows. When she tried the door, it was unlocked. Momo opened it to find a clean waiting room with a reception desk. The clerks stared at Momo, panting and sweating, with quizzical looks.

"H-hi..." muttered Momo. She resisted the urge to leave immediately and take her chances with the crowd.

One of the clerks spoke up. "Hello, welcome to the Clearing Minds Research Facility, how can we help you?"

Clearing Minds Research Facility? Crap, that was nearly on the other side of town from Momo's house. Momo smiled a crooked smile, "Uh, hi, is it okay if I just si-"

An alarm started blaring. Alarm lights flashed red, and Momo could hear the door lock behind her. Even the desk clerks looked spooked.

"Is everything okay?" Momo asked.

Momo heard the running footsteps before she saw the group of young people rushing for the door, along with the men in white lab coats chasing them.

"Two, the door!" shouted a young woman with short green hair.

"Right!" replied a man with black hair and a yellow hairclip. He started bashing into the door with his shoulder repeatedly.

"Stop, you're surrounded!" yelled a man in a lab coat. "Put your hands up!"

The leader and a girl with white hair put their hands up. The blond man with them instead put one of his hands in his pockets.

"Leader!" the blond gestured at Momo with his head. The leader and Momo locked eyes. Before she could register what was going on, the leader had a knife at her throat. Momo gasped in surprise.

"You're going to let us go or we'll kill the girl and expose all of you anyway!" demanded the leader.

The men in labcoats froze and exchanged looks. It was enough time for Two to finish beating down the door. The gang of young people ran out the door, and their leader dragged Momo along with them.

Waiting for them outside was an old van with no license plate. They all filed into the van, and it took off at high speed.

Before Momo could think to speak, she was sitting in the back seat of the van between Two and the blond.

"What's going on?!" demanded Momo.

"Leader, was it really such a good idea to take her?" asked the white-haired girl, in the back row of the van.

From the passenger seat, the leader replied, "We'll let her go as soon as we get near the hideout, Four."

The black haired woman driving grunted.

"What is it, Five?" asked the leader.

"We're being followed," replied Five.

Momo glanced out the back window to see a police car following them at a distance with its lights off. At least someone would notice she was gone.

"Who are you people?!" shouted Momo.

"Geez, she's a loud one," said Three.

"We're the Blindfold Gang," recited the leader, "an organization created in order to fight the scientists who created The Dome and who are responsible for the creation of eye abilities."

"What," said Momo flatly. This could not be happening to her. She had been kidnapped at knife-point by a bunch of crazy people who thought they were living in a TV show.

"Oi oi, Leader," said Two, "you're frightening her." Two turned towards her, although he didn't make eye contact. "We are the Blindfold Gang, and all of that is true, but we're not going to try to hurt you, and we'll let you go as soon as we aren't being followed anymore. That being said, things may get rough soon, so you should buckle your seatbelt."

Momo nodded numbly and fastened her seatbelt as he told her to. As soon as she was safely in place, the car swerved into a turn suddenly. Momo screamed as the van went through a series of sharp turns. She thought it would never end, even though it probably was only five minutes in reality.

Eventually, the car slowed to a stop beside an unremarkable looking bakery. Momo thought vaguely that she should make a run for it when the leader unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face Momo.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked.

"Momo Kisaragi," replied Momo.

"Kisaragi it is, then," said the leader. "Kisaragi, you have a very important choice to make now."

Momo nodded slowly. "What choice?"

"You can leave, or you can come with us. If you choose to leave, we'll never contact you again. You can live a completely ordinary, safe, life in ignorance. Or you can come with us. It may not be safe, but you'll learn things you never thought possible, and we can teach you how to control your red eyes."

Momo blinked. "How did you know my eyes always turn red in photographs or videos...?"

The leader smiled. "It's the same with all of us. If you can draw attention to yourself, then I can draw attention away. Two can read other people's intentions. Three is excellent at disguises. And so on."

Momo's eyes widened with surprise. "You're saying it's not just me?"

"No, in fact, I'll show you right now." The leader snapped and blinked out of existence.

"What...?" said Momo.

The leader reappeared. "It's an ability, and you can learn to control your's as well."

Momo was captivated. She always knew there was something strange about her, but never knew that she wasn't alone in it.

"Pretty snazzy, huh?" said Three.

Momo's brow creased in thought. She really wanted to know more about herself, but was it worth joining this dangerous gang? They had said that she could go right back to living a normal life, and they would never contact her again. She knew that her family would be saddened if something happened to her. But could she go right back to living life now that she knew there was more to it?

No, Momo decided.

"I'll join your gang," declared Momo.

"Alright!" said Three. The leader smiled, and they all seemed excited. Momo felt glad for her decision.

A thought came to Momo. "Umm... Are there any special rules to being in the blindfold gang? Like, do you have to wear a uniform?"

"No," said the leader, "Membership is unlimited in the blindfold gang. There are no requirements to join. The uniform is whatever you want to wear. Joining in the middle of the action is encouraged."

The members of the Blindfold Gang shared a look like this was an inside joke.

"Uhh, okay..." said Momo.

"Anyway, we'll go to the hideout now," the leader said. The engine pumped and they set off.

It was only 15 minutes before they arrived at an unassuming looking apartment. The van stopped and all the members got out. The leader got keys out of her pockets and unlocked the front door.

"Welcome to the blindfold hideout!" said the leader.


End file.
